Jalousies
by Saika Garner
Summary: La guerre bat son plein, la résistance aussi, mais la jalousie reigne en maitre. Post Tome 6. ONESHOT


Un frisson lui traversa l'échine. Il devait le faire. Pour elle. Pour eux. Pour son ego. Une vie contre mille, n'était-ce pas équitable ? Si, sûrement.

Alors pas d'hésitations. Aller mon grand, vas-y. Pour elle. Pour eux. C'est équitable. Donne ta vie pour sauver la sienne. Pour sauver les leurs. Mais se souviendrat-elle de moi quand j'aurais trépassé ? Peut-être pas, mais sa vie en vaut le coup.

Un bond vers l'avant. Un poignard se lève. Il glisse. Le train roule à présent au dessus d'un canyon. Il se rattrape aux cordes des bagages.

Le poignard coupe. Déchiquete. Arrache. Les cordages lachent. Il est pendu à une main. En bas ? Le vide. En haut ? Le poignard. A droite ? Les rails. A gauche ? Les rails.

Partout ? La mort. Le poignard entame la dernière corde. C'est la fin. Il va tomber. Personne pour l'aider. C'est la fin. La mort. La FIN.

**3 JOURS PLUS TÔT:**

Hermione venait de s'endormir dans les bras de Victor. Harry, Ron et elle lui avaient rendu visite pour lui demander son aide ainsi que celle des élèves de Durmstrang pour une attaque commando contre un train transportant des mangemorts. L'ordre y participerait aussi. Ce devait être rapide, sans bavures. Le train devait disparaître ainsi que tout ce qui s'y touvait. Elle avait réussi à le convaincre. Et elle l'aimait encore. Son premier amour, le seul vrai jusqu'à présent. Que diraient ses parents si ils la voyaient, en sous-vêtements dans le lit de son petit ami ? A vrai dire, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Elle était bien, là, dans ses bras. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Ni la jalousie de Ron, ni le commando, ni ses parents, ni les conséquences. Elle savait pertinament que Victor l'avait attendue. Trois ans. Comme c'était long. Elle n'en prenait conscience que maintenant. Tant qu'elle l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait, qu'ils s'aimaient, rien ne pourrait leur arriver.

Victor regardait Hermione dormir. Dieu, qu'elle était belle. Un ange. Il tenait un ange dans ses bras et il ferait tout pour le garder. Comme il l'aimait ! C'était incohérent avec son statut de star du quiddich, mais il s'en moquait. Il aurait pu vivre sa vie en changeant de compagne tous les jours, ne pas s'inquiéter des conséquences, se ficher du lendemain, faire un pied-de-nez à la résistance et vivre sans soucis, sans responsabilités. Mais non. Il était tombé amoureux et avait choisi cette vie de danger pour garder son unique grand amour. Il se moquait de ce que pouvaient dire les journaux, les critiques, les entraîeurs, tous. Tout le monde lui reprochait d'être amoureux et de mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver le monde au lieu de sauver le compte en banque de son entraîneur. Mais tant qu'il aimait Hermione, qu'elle l'aimait, qu'ils s'aimaient, rien ne pourrait leur arriver.

Harry dormait d'un demi sommeil. Il pensait à la mission qu'ils avaient organisée Ron Hermione et lui. Superbement bien ficelée par Hermione, rien ne devait arriver à l'équipe, tous devaient sortir sains et saufs. Harry savait parfaitement qu'Hermione dormait dans les bras de Victor, et que Ron en était très jaloux. Seulement, il aurait pu faire le premier pas au lieu d'attendre qu'un autre prenne son coeur. C'était uniquement de sa faute, et Ron ne devait ce fiasco relationnel qu'à lui-même. Si il l'avait écouté, ce ne serait pas arrivé ! Mais bon, à présent, seul le coup qu'il allait jouer à Voldemort lui importait. Il serai fou de ne pas tenter le coup alors que Rogue se trouvera dans le train. Tant que Victor et Hermione s'aimaient, il était sûr que sa meilleure amie serait en sécurité. Rien ne pourrait leur arriver.

Ron fixait le plafond. Ciel, ce qu'il était jaloux ! Hermione le savait, et elle s'en fichait. Tant pis, il aurait du écouter Harry. Mais bon, tant que Victor fesait attention à son Hermione, il lui serait reconnaissant. Le coup du sur-lendemain lui fesait extrèmement peur, mais il devait la surmonter. Ils y arriveraient. Tant que le groupe restait soudé, rien ne pourrait leur arriver.

Le soleil n'était pas levé qu'Hermione ouvrait les yeux, contemplant son amant avec douceur. Une journée chargée s'annonçait. Victor ouvrit les yeux, et rit de la façon dont son amante le regardait. Il se sentait bien, et même si la journée serait longue, rien ne l'empêcherait d'aimer Hermione.

Harry se leva rapidemant, s'habilla en deux mouvements et descendi vers le salon. Il y attendrait les autres. Ron se leva letement, pas très réveillé. Il s'habilla mollement et se posta devant la porte de la chambre de Victor, dans l'espoir d'entendre une rupture. Il n'entendit que des rires féminins et un "Je t'aime." prononcé par sa meilleure amie. Dégouté, il n'écouta pas la suite, alla se passer le visage sous l'eau froide et descendit rejoindre Harry.

La journée passa rapidement, tous étaient occupés aux préparatifs du commando. La nuit passa tout aussi rapidement, ainsi que le lendemain. Voilà, l'heure était venue, c'était le jour J.

**JOUR J :**

Ils finirent les préparatifs, et quand le nuit pointa, ils partirent en balai vers le point de rendez-vous où le train devait passer. Ils attendirent son arrivée, et piquèrent vers le toit du dernier wagon. Ils descendirent, entrèrent par la lucarne, et démolirent tout ce qui se trouvait sous leurs mains. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient en train de faire fondre la voie sur 1km, environ 100 km plus loin. Ils le fesaient au dessus du deuxième ravin traversé par le train.

Pendant ce temps, les mangemorts surgirent et l'équipe du se séparer à regrets. Ils éliminèrent tous ceux qu'ils purent, mais Victor avait une mission bien particulière, il devait tuer le conducteur afin de prendre sa place et de diriger le train vers le ravin sans voie. Il était toujours sur son balai, et ne se doutait pas qu'il était suivi. Un frisson lui traversa l'échine. Il devait le faire. Pour elle. Pour eux. Pour son ego. Une vie contre mille, n'était-ce pas équitable ? Si, sûrement.

Alors pas d'hésitations. Aller mon grand, vas-y. Pour elle. Pour eux. C'est équitable. Donne ta vie pur sauver la sienne. Pour sauver les leurs. Mais se souviendrat-elle de moi quand j'aurais trépassé ? Peut-être pas, mais sa vie en vaut le coup.

Il descendi dans la cabine du conducteur en lui assénant un magnifique coup de pied dans le tête, puis il le jeta pas la porte ouverte du wagon. Les bagages se trouvaient là, ficelés. Il allait se mettre aux commandes quand quelqu'un lui mit un coup de poing dans la tête.

Un bond vers l'avant. Un poignard se lève. Il glisse. Le train roule à présent au dessus d'un canyon. Il se rattrape aux cordes des bagages.

Le poignard coupe. Déchique. Arrache. Les cordages lachent. Il est pendu à une main. En bas ? Le vide. En haut ? Le poignard. A droite ? Les rails. A gauche ? Les rails.

Partout ? La mort. Le poignard entame la dernière corde. C'est la fin. Il va tomber. Personne pour l'aider. C'est la fin. La mort. La FIN.

L'agresseur arrache sa cagoule et la jète par-dessus bord. Il n'arrive pas à y croire. Non, pas lui ! C'est Ron. Il crie "A l'aide, Victor va tomber !", et il tranche le dernier bout de corde. Victor tombe. Il voit juste le sourire satisfait de Ron. Hermione court vers lui et tend la main dans le vide dans un cris. Il tombe. C'est loin. Faites que ça se termine vite. Le fond. Nous y sommes. Adieu. C'est la FIN.


End file.
